ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cortlandt/Cooney family
The Cortlandt/Cooney family is a fictional family on the original ABC daytime soap opera, All My Children. Family members First Generation * Palmer Cortlandt Pete Cooney (died 2010) - Bess's older brother. ** Lottie Chandler (deceased) - Palmer's lover, Ross's mother and sister of Adam and Stuart Chandler. ** Daisy Cortlandt - Palmer's fist wife and mother of Nina. ** Opal Cortlandt - Palmer's ex-wife and mother of Petey. ** Cynthia Preston - Palmer's ex-wife and mother of Preston. * Bess Cooney-Hunkle (deceased) - Palmer's younger sister, Dixie, Will, and Melanie's mother, Paul Hunkle's wife. ** Paul Hunkle * Unknown Cooney (deceased) - Palmer and Bess's sibling and Caleb's mother or father. Second Generation * Ross Chandler ** Ellen Shepard * Nina Cortlandt ** Cliff Warner * Andrew Preston-Cortlandt (adopted by Palmer) * Pete Cortlandt (born 1992) * Dixie Cooney Martin (born 1962;) ** Adam Chandler ** Tad Martin * Will Cortlandt (died 1992) ** Hayley Vaughan * Melanie "Lanie" Cortlandt-Rampal ** David Rampal * Caleb Cortlandt ** Sonia Reyes (deceased) Third Generation * Julie Rand Chandler (adopted daughter of Ross and Ellen) ** Nico Kelly * Robert "Bobby" Warner (born 1981; Nina's adopted son) ** Kate Jefferson ** Anita Santos * Michael Warner (born 1987) * Adam "JR" Chandler, Jr. (born 1989) ** Babe Carey ** Marissa Tasker * Asher Pike Fourth Generation * Sam Grey (born 1996) * Adam Chandler III (born 2004) son with Babe later adopted by Marissa Family tree Cooney * Palmer Cortlandt (died 2010) Pete Cooney ** a. Charlotte "Lottie" Chandler (deceased) *** c. Ross Chandler ** m. Daisy Murdoch divorced *** c. Nina Cortlandt ** m. Donna Beck 1981 ** m. Cynthia Preston 1985; divorced *** c. Andrew Preston-Cortlandt (adopted by Palmer) ** m. Natalie Marlowe divorced ** m. Daisy Murdoch divorced ** m. Opal Purdy 1990; divorced 1998 *** c. Pete Cortlandt (born 1992) ** m. Vanessa Bennett 2000; divorced * Bess Cooeny (deceased) ** m. Paul "Seabone" Hunkle *** c. William "Will" Cortlandt (died 1992) **** m. Hayley Vaughan 1992 *** c. Dixie Cooney (born 1962; died 2002) **** m. Adam Chandler Sr. 1989; invalid ***** c. Adam "JR" Chandler, Jr. (born 1989) ****** m. Babe Carey invalid ******* c. Adam "AJ" Chandler, III (born 2004) ****** m. Babe Carey 2004; divorced 2005 ****** m. Babe Carey 2006; divorced 2007 ****** m. Marissa Tasker 2009 ******* c. AJ Chandler (adopted by Marissa) **** m. Tad Martin 1989; divorced 1990 **** m. Craig Lawson divorced **** m. Brian Bodine 1992; divorced 1993 **** m. Tad Martin 1994; divorced 1996 **** m. Tad Martin 1999; divorced 2002 ***** c. Unnamed daughter (miscarriage) ***** c. Katherine "Kathy" Martin (born 2002) *** c. Melanie "Lanie" Cortlandt **** m. David Rampal 1992 * Unknown Cooney (deceased) ** m. Unknown person (deceased) *** c. Caleb Cortlandt **** m. Sonia Reyes (deceased; 1990)Sonia's obituary is shown on-screen on October 20, 2010. ***** c. Asher Pike (born 1990)Sonia died when Asher was just a baby. Notes Category:All My Children characters Category:Fictional families